


Kingdom Hearts OC Week 2020

by suprgrl1995



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, KHOC Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: Written for Kingdom Hearts OC week 2020 (August 2-8) on Tumblr featuring my second Kingdom Hearts OC, Anora Ravishta. All drabbles are self contained and do not relate to each other.





	1. Introductions

She did not have any mirrors in her room, and at the moment, that was a problem. Tonight’s homework was a lesson on genetics; the project was to write down one’s own biological makeup and determine what was or wasn’t the dominate gene they inherited. Sure, Anora knew what she looked like, but it would help to get a full view and not from her own eyes.

After what seemed to be ages, Anora found a small hand mirror in her desk drawer. The first thing to stare back at her was her light green eyes, far too close to the mirror for comfort. Flinching, Anora flipped the mirror over so the reflection wasn’t magnified so close to her face. There was nothing about this that she liked, but it had to be done.

Looking herself over in the mirror, Anora raised a hand to skim through the ends of her hair. Without meaning to, she let out a small sigh in realizing that it was time for a trim. She always kept her strawberry-pink hair cut into a short bob, complete with windswept Disney bangs; it was her fundamental belief that shorter hair was easier to have when you could skate so fast that you can hear the wind whistling in your ear. But since it needed to be trimmed back, she’ll have to grab a headband or something to keep the strays away.

Pulling out a pencil and paper, Anora started to write down the characteristics of her skin. How would she even describe it? It definitely wasn’t pale, but she sure wasn’t a light brown either. Did saying that it was a natural tan make sense? Beige? It was definitely a warmer color, that’s for sure. What she could easily say was that her skin usually tanned when in the sun for too long, it rarely ever burned. She checked her textbook on what that meant in terms of the Fitzpatrick scale. Type III? Sure, why not.

Anora didn’t even want to think about what the rest of her body looked like. She knew enough that several people had once thought she was a boy, or just straight up said to her face that she had an androgynous body. It happened more when she was younger though- as she got older and her body decided it _was_ for a female, she’d seen less of those comments. At 16 years old, they still happened, make no mistake about that. It was just… less. It still made her really uncomfortable when it did happen, though.

The young woman grimaced as she wrote down her observations on her own body. Hands down, this was the worst assignment _ever_.


	2. Bonds of the Heart / Ties That Bind

“Razzie!” Kieran quickly said before scooping the toddler up into his arms. Anora squealed as her cousin then proceeded to toss her into the air like a ragdoll. When she came back down, he caught her with ease. The little girl clung against his body in a silent plea for him not to toss her again. Kieran noticed and let out a light laughter at her expense.

“You’re getting so big, little cousin!” he told her as he held her tight. “Why, I bet by the time you’re my age, you’ll be taller than Ma! Just don’t tell her I said that, ‘kay?”

Anora wiggled a little so she could look her cousin in the eye. 15 years older than she was, and genetically her half-sibling, Anora’s cousin looked back at her with sparking round eyes that came from their fathers. His grin brought about one of her own. Anora put her tiny hands on Kieran’s shoulders so she could raise herself to press their heads together.

“I love you.” the little girl said with a certain confidence only a toddler could give. Kieran chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess I can’t complain about you either.” he smiled.

…

“There she is!” Ephemer quickly declared, “My favorite manic pixie dream girl! Save me, Anora!”

Anora barely had time to react before finding herself hug-tackled by Ephemer. As far as she knew, all she had done was enter the room. More than a little confused, Anora tried to wiggle out of Ephemer’s grasp to look at Skuld in hopes of some kind of explanation. The oldest between the three of them only rolled her eyes.

“We were talking about older movies.” Skuld explained. “Mostly with the way a lot of them set up their romances. Ephemer, over there, said he wasn’t into the cornball stuff; which I _then_ reminded him of _your_ relationship and how _eerily_ similar it’s been to a daytime drama serial.”

“Which it’s _not_.” the young man defensively hissed as he placed his chin on Anora’s shoulder. At this point, he was now standing behind Anora with his arms tightly wrapped around her body. It was almost too tight- the young woman was unconsciously trying to wiggle out of his grasp still.

“Kinda is.” Skuld continued to tease. But to Anora specifically, she said, “You should have _seen_ the face he made when I told him that he didn’t even have the guts to kiss you in public. Which is the one and _only_ difference between you two and a soap opera.”

“Which is _also_ nonsense!” Ephemer declared before quickly giving Anora a peck on the cheek. “I can smooch my girlfriend whenever I want! Heck, I’ll do it even _more_ once we’re married!”

“ _If_ you get married.” Skuld replied with a smirk. “It took you two _how_ long to actually go steady?”

Ephemer nervously chuckled as he finally let go of Anora and took a few steps back. He reached a hand behind him to scratch the back of his neck. “That was kinda my fault…”

“ _Kinda_?” Anora blurted in surprise, spinning around to look Ephemer in the eye. The tone of her voice made Ephemer and Skuld pause and stare at her for a moment. Anora looked nearly appalled at the idea. It was a massive understatement that their relationship status was pretty much determined by Ephemer’s confidence at the time; but that was a story for a different day.

“Nothing I say is gonna save myself from this conversation, is it?” Ephemer eventually questioned. He then turned to look at Skuld and gave her a scowl. “I blame you for this, you know.”

His only answer was a mischievous laughter.

…

There were two places on Daybreak Academy campus that were the absolute epitome of quiet: the Dandelion clubroom and the science lab. The latter was one of Brain’s favorite places to go after school was over. One could even say that it was his happy place. A good tune was stuck in the young man’s head as he worked over an experiment in regards to object density. He barely even registered when the door to the science lab opened then quietly shut.

He did become aware of someone shyly shuffling their way over to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he happened to see Anora as she moved behind him as he worked.

“Hey there, pretty girl.” Brain greeted without looking at her. “How’s it go-”

He was immediately cut off when Anora threw her arms around his body. Brain paused, looking down at her arms as if he didn’t know how they got there, before putting on a smile and giving her arms a gentle rub.

“That bad, huh?” he mused. “Don’t worry- take all the time you need.”

Anora didn’t answer at first. Instead, she increased her grip on his body as she pressed her face into his back. The smile etched onto Brain’s face grew a little more as he gave her arms a comforting little pat. He then proceeded to continue his science work as if she wasn’t even there.


	3. The Power Within

The tip of Counterpoint dragged against the steel floor; sparks flying off in a dangerous premonition of its wielder’s anger.

“I am _tired_ of people telling me what to do.” Anora demanded. “Even more, I am _tired_ of people _keeping things_ from me!”

A Darkling stood ahead of her. It stared her down with a greedy glare, waiting for the time to swipe at her. It didn’t think of much else. All it wanted to do was to take her light, her lux, to poison her from the inside out so she could become one of them. She was an anomaly, after all. A glitch. She had just as much a right to be there as the Darkling did. That is to say, she did not.

“Not…”

“Not me. Yeah. I get it.” she cut it off with an impatient roll of her eyes. “I’m not a Dandelion. I fought in the Keyblade War and deserved to die. There’s darkness in my heart. A Chirithy that claimed to be my own became a Nightmare. I know. I _know_! And you know what? I! Don’t! CARE!”

Anora swung the Keyblade blindly to the side; it hit a nearby pillar with a sickening crack. The Darkling flinched but did not move. Taking the Keyblade with both hands again, Anora moved closer to the Darkling in a prepared fighting stance.

“My memories! My friends!” Anora continued to lament. “Just when I think I have something that’s mine, it’s gone _again_!”

She gave the Darkling one last heated glare before finally lunging to attack. The two fought until Anora had backed the Darkling into a corner. Anora heaved as she once more pointed her Keyblade at the cursed creature; her jaw was clenched just as tight as her grip on the Keyblade. Her eyes blurred over thinking -for only a moment- that this Darkling didn’t deserve all the wrath she was showing. No one deserved the dark thoughts forming in her adrenaline-induced mind. But there was a question, a demand, that she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!”

The Darkling did not answer her. Its silent response only inspired more rage in the girl; with an anguished scream, she swung the Keyblade at the Darkling’s legs. It fell over from the impact and could only stare numbly upwards as Anora stood over it. She raised the Keyblade, making it hover between the Darkling’s eyes with the intent to strike it through. In a thundering scream, Anora demanded, “TELL ME!”

The Darkling blinked- it’s only form of showing genuine fear, apparently.

“You… are… different…”

“How?!” Anora again demanded- her voice cracking slightly. “ _How_ am I different?”

The Darkling was still as if it were considering her request. Finally, in its broken voice, it told her; “You… know…”

Anora tightened her grip on the Keyblade. She stared the Darkling down- frustrated tears forming in the corner of her eyes. It was right; by now she knew the truth. She knew why the glitches followed her. She knew why the Darklings were still in pursuit, not for lux, but for her instead. It was a long discussion- one that neither she or the Darkling needed to repeat. Someone would find out. Time could only delay the inevitable for so long. Despite this, the Darkling started to raise a gnarled hand and pointed to her chest.

“Dark… ness…” was all it managed to sputter before it brought its arm back down. The Darkling stilled, making it hard to decipher if it had simply given up, or was now in a state far worse than that. But Anora didn’t care. Her body was shaking as her grip on her Keyblade started to loosen.

When it clattered to the ground, lifeless as the Darkling, she didn’t bother to pick it back up again.

In her heart, she knew that she was no longer worthy of wielding it anymore.


	4. Treasured Memories

She didn’t mean to, but she tended to twist her ring when she got nervous. Brain, of course, immediately picked up on it and tried to redirect her attention before it became a serious habit. After their breakup, he wasn’t around as often to remind her about it. She still twisted the ring, and maybe it was a habit she could do without, but it calmed her. It helped remind her of why it existed to begin with.

The ring was a reminder, a promise, between her and Ephemer.

It was a fairly simple ring, in all honestly. Similar in style to a wedding band, made almost entirely in white gold (as Ephemer ordered it for her without asking, and therefore unknowing if she had an allergy to sterling silver, which she did) that boasted five blue diamonds cut to resemble a thin fleur-de-lis design, which was then arranged to look like a star. On the inside the words ‘we’ll go together’ were engraved fairly deep into the ring so it wouldn’t rub out easily.

She thought about those words sometimes. 'We’ll go together.’ You know, like peanut butter and jelly, or apple and cinnamon. Almost too good to last- if their progression to a bona fide couple meant anything. But there was a second meaning behind those words. The ones that Ephemer likely meant when he bought the ring. They’ll also go _together_. As in, no matter what they do, they’ll do it with the other by their side. Most of the time it will be in spirit. Other times they would do it with the other physically by their side, cheering them on or holding their hand.

So, every time she was nervous or felt alone, she twisted the ring. She silently feared that she was going to dislodge one of the diamonds one of these days. That was a conversation she was _not_ looking forward to when it did happen, although Ephemer would likely be very calm about it. Besides, the ring was only a reminder, after all. Their real relationship -their memories, and experiences, and feelings- would always be with them no matter what. And _that_ as a promise.


	5. Facing Their Fears

‘I can’t do this.’

It was the most prevalent thought at the moment, and possibly one of the worst. It was also a very absurd thought once she considered why she was thinking it. She could do this. If she really believed that she couldn’t then she wouldn’t even be here. Not that she was the one that signed up for this. Oh no, this was Ephemer’s idea up one side and down another. Skuld probably helped. And Brain. And Strelitzia. And Anora’s own cousin. And…

Okay, so she had a lot of people that liked to see her grow as a person. That wasn’t a bad thing- other people would be envious at her wide and very supportive circle. Worse yet, they _all_ knew that new things terrified her. No, scratch that, new _experiences_ terrified her. And performing a long skate routine in front of an audience with a live telecast? That was definitely _not_ an experience she was ready for. But she _was_ ready, right? She had rehearsed her routine for three months now. This was what she wanted, wasn’t it?

No, no it wasn’t. When she was younger she wanted to be in roller derby. Or… or inline speed skating. Not… not _this_! Not something where everyone could see how bad she was at artistic skating, that her routine was actually very simplistic, or how incredibly tacky this dumb costume looked on her stupid, brick-like…

Anora almost slapped herself. She wanted to do this. She practiced for months just for this. Even as she stepped out onto the floor, her heart pounding in her ears and her fist clenching and unclenching in anxiety, she knew she was ready for this. In an attempt to ground herself before the music started, Anora shut her eyes and tried to tune everything else out. She could do this. She could do this. She. Could. _Do_. This.

And then the music started to play.


	6. Life's Perks

Arguably, the best place to relax at Daybreak Town was the ledge that overlooked the picture perfect town. Anora was alone on the ledge. She laid on her stomach with her chin resting on her arms. The sounds of a very loud parade could be heard from here- surely one created to celebrate the change of Union leaders. Every so often the breeze would bring over a piece of confetti that playfully brushed against Anora’s face before fluttering elsewhere.

Chirithy appeared not far from Anora, happily hopping a bit close before taking a seat next to her.

“Whew, that’s some party going on down there!” the Spirit happily told its wielder. “But crowds aren’t your thing, are they? Well, it doesn’t matter because we’ll have the best view of the fireworks later.”

Anora didn’t answer -not that she normally would- and instead buried her face a bit further in her arms. Chirithy didn’t seem to notice.

“It was such a surprise to see Skuld up there.” it went on to ramble. “And Ephemer too! Gosh, I thought we’d _never_ see him again after…” Chirithy trailed off after taking notice of Anora’s face.

“Oh no, you’re upset!” it exclaimed in alarm as it stood back up. “I knew I should have gotten us ice cream! Wait a minute, I’ll be right ba-”

“He didn’t even look at me.”

Chirithy stopped, frozen in its tracks, as it suddenly realized why Anora was so downtrodden. She didn’t need to say anything else, or even specify who this ‘he’ was. Chirithy knew. Chirithy knew all too well on who Anora was referring to. It couldn’t tell her that it had talked to Ephemer and Skuld not that long ago. It couldn’t even tell her it could feel Ephemer wanted to talk to her again too. But now he was a Union leader, there simply wasn’t time for fun and games anymore.

“I-it’s okay!” Chirithy then tried to tell her. “Maybe he just didn’t see you? The crowd was just so big after all…”

They both knew that was a lie. Skuld had certainly been able to see Anora- she had even waved.

“Do you think he forgot about me?”

“There’s no way he forgot about you.” the Spirit immediately told her. “In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen two hearts connect so quickly. Boy, if I was the type that got jealous super quickly, I totally would be!”

But Anora wasn’t convinced. Chirithy hated to see her like this, so it looked around the area for something to distract her. When it noticed a small patch of dandelions, it gave a happy little sound of discovery then went to pluck one with a white, fluffy top. Chirithy went back to Anora -sitting almost right in front of her so she couldn’t ignore it- and presented the dandelion to her.

With a little smile, Chirithy encouraged her with a genuine, “You’ll see him again. Promise.”

Anora looked from Chirithy to the dandelion with a skeptic raise of her eyebrow. Slowly, carefully, she started to sit up. When she was comfortable again, she carefully took the dandelion from Chirithy and looked it over. Anora closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and (as the first fireworks of the night started to go off) made a wish from the heart.


	7. Summer's End

“I can’t believe you don’t wear a helmet when you skate.”

Anora looked over at her cousin with a small, “Huh?” but otherwise kept moving. The two were leisurely skating up and down the various roads in Cable Town with ease. Kieran was a little ways in front of Anora; he was currently skating backwards, giving her a rather critical eye.

“You know, Ma would have an absolute coronary to know you don’t skate with a helmet.” he went on with a neat raise of his eyebrow. He even gave a little tsk before adding, “And here I thought Unco knew better than that.”

“I don’t need a helmet.” Anora argued- she upped her pace a bit so she could speed past him. “I never do jumps.”

“Ha!” Kieran snorted. “That’s a load of baloney! The jumps are your favorite part, Razzie! There’s no way you don’t attempt one every now and again. In fact, do a jump for me right now. Any kind; one and a half rotations.” 

Anora glared her cousin down, accepting the challenge. She didn’t waste any time in turning around and starting to build her speed. When she was sure she had the right momentum, Anora launched herself into the air and did manage to complete one full spin and a half. But she landed on the wrong end of her wheel- her entire balance was quickly thrown off and she immediately careened backwards. Anora hit the ground _hard_.

“And that’s why we wear helmets when we skate.” Kieran teased, moving over so he could help her up. “Wanna try that again, or did you hurt yourself?”

The little grumble from his cousin was all the answer he needed. Still exercising her right to be ignorant, Anora bitterly murmured, “There was a crack in the sidewalk.”

“Sure.” Kieran smirked. “And there’s a basketball court carved inside the Matterhorn.”

Still giving her cousin a deadly glare, Anora let out a little pout of defiance. “I’m out of practice.” she then informed him.

“Still don’t believe you.”

“Don’t need you to.” she decided before blowing him a little raspberry. Kieran laughed at her, much to her increasing annoyance.


End file.
